Disgaea Cursed Insert Rebirth
by Surviving Devil
Summary: I don't know how I got here, or even why I'm here. I just know I that I was put here for a reason. A strange being pulls me into a different world to talk to me, and a mysterious voice in my head. Just what the hell is happening? Rewrite of Disgaea Cursed Insert cause I wasn't happy with the quality it was.
1. Chapter 1

S/N: After going back and rereading my original version of this story, I was shocked by how far I believe my writing has come since then. It was covered in all kinds of errors, and just too poorly written for my liking. That's why I decided to rewrite this story, so please bare with me as I do so. And for any of the new readers, this story started before Disgaea a Brigher Darkness came out. Without any further, time to start it.

Disgaea: Curse Insert Chains of Fate

Chapter one: How did I get here?

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath as Flonne wiped out the last of my team with a single attack. I was never good at grinding up in these games, and because of that when it came to the extra stages, like Flonne here, I usually got massacred.

The only ones that were strong enough to survive a single attack were Valvatorez, Axel, and Desco, all of which could only survive one more. I was wearing a shirt that had Link from the Legend of Zelda on it, along with blue jeans.

I sighed, as I clicked the button, going back to the main menu, yet it didn't pop up. Instead, a different menu popped up, on a pure black screen. It had a list of all the Disgaea games, from one to four. I was confused but also interested in the point of the screen.

I moved over to Disgaea 2, which was my favorite Disgaea game. As I clicked the button, black dots appeared across my vision. I felt my legs getting weaker, as I stood in front of my tv. I fell backwards, landing on the ground, as darkness engulfed my vision. _What the hell is happening?_ Was my last thought, as I lost my whole vision.

If I had known what would have happened as I selected it, would I still have done it?

Something appeared in front of me, after what felt like hours of floating around in darkness. First, it appeared as dark blobs. Slowly they took form, appearing as trees. Then grass appeared on the ground. Somehow, I had appeared in a forest.

"So you're him," An obviously female voice said. I looked around, seeing a a figure, masked in shadows.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her. I don't know how I was able to tell, but she smiled.

"You're the one that will make the changes that are necessary."

"What the hell do you mean?" I questioned again. I got no response. Instead, she held her hand up, making a blinding light. I went to cover my eyes, yet found my body unable to move. The light faded, as did the world around me.

The figure just grinned, as she faded away with the world, leaving me in total darkness yet again. I floated around, in the darkness, for what felt like hours. The darkness, seemed cold on my skin, yet I didn't care, I always enjoyed the cold, no matter what.

After the hours passed, I saw a light, at one side of the darkness. I tired to move my body, and found that it was working with me now. I moved through the darkness, my eyes never losing sight of the light. As my hand made contact with it, I felt my body flung forward, into the light. It covered my body, caressing it, as it pulled me along.

Yet almost as soon as it started, I felt myself be flung again. I landed on what appeared to be bright green.

"Who the hell did I summon?" I heard a young voice question. I turned, locking eyes with a little girl, she was standing by some kind of pot. She had pink wings and hair, along with a light shade a red eyes. She looked at me, confused look in her eyes.

I got up, staring at her, and the red head beside her. He had his hair, slightly long, and a dark red. He had two scars on his face, right below two blue eyes. He had a white sleeveless shirt, with a bright red tie on.

"I'm James," I said plainly, confused. _Am I in some kind of cosplay party or something?_ I asked myself, as I looked between the two. They looked like Adell and Hanako. Before they could say anything I felt a pain in my head.

I let out a scream of pain as my hands went up, clutching my head. It felt like something stabbing into my head. Two horns smashed out of my head, blood soaked. Blood ran down my face, and soaked into my hair.

I panted, I dropped my hands from my head. I looked at them, surprised to see them coated in blood.

"Blood?" I asked out loud.

"It seems the effect of the curse is all humans," Said someone, who appeared to look like Adell's mom. I looked at her, unsure if I should believe what she just said. I turned around, seeing a type of pond behind me.

I quickly moved to it, and peered in it. I could see my face, soaked in blood. The blood only went around the outside of my face, and didn't get into my eyes. To my shock, my blue eye appeared to be red. My dirty blonde hair, was soaked in blood in the front, where the two horns poked out. I turned back to the group of three.

"Can on of my get my a rag or something?" I questioned. Adell's mom went into the house, and a few minutes of silence, came back with a rag. I grabbed it. "Thank you," I said to her, as I soaked it in water. I quickly moved it to my face, and started to wipe the blood off my face.

I moved on to my hair, trying to get the blood out before it dried. Once I was done, I looked to the three. Or apparently five, since Adell's dad and brother, I think his name was Taro were there. I watched them for a bit, until I saw three of the five thrown into the caldron.

"So Rozalins not here yet," I mumbled extremely quietly. I moved away from them, knowing it would at least be a bit before it was time for them to leave. _I need to be able to leave with them._ I thought to myself, as I moved around the town.

If I was going to be stuck here, I didn't want to just be sitting around. If I could help, ending the curse might get me back to my world. _Do I really wanna go back though?_ The lone thought came to my head. It was true, did I really want to? My life back in my world was boring, the most interesting thing being video games, which got me here in the first place. Maybe I was meant to stay here. Unknown to how, I ended up at the main gate of the town, which for some reason was surrounded by a stone wall.

I decided to look at the houses for a second, seeing that it was made out of stone, with some kind of hay on top of it. There must have been some kind of substance holding the hay to the roof, since the slight breeze didn't even move the hay.

All and all, even though the place was filled with monsters, it seemed like a perfect place to live. I looked around, seeing literally nothing happening. I was starting to get bored out of my mind, waiting for someone or thing to come.

_Who was that voice? The forest as well?_ I asked myself. I was confused, not knowing how I even got to here.

I looked to the gate, seeing five people coming. One of them was shirtless, with a bandana wrapped around her head. He had brown hair, that covered it on the back of his head. He had green pants, and had an axe attached to his back.

Beside him, was what appeared to be a little kid. He had white hair, and wore a red skull hoodie. He had glasses over his eyes, and a staff at his side.

To the axemans right, was a girl, wearing a dress for some reason. She had long blonde hair, and a look of boredom on her face. She had a quiver of arrows on her back.

Beside her was a girl with what appeared to be wind blown. She had pale blue eyes, and a smirk on her face. Her skin was a pale white. What she had on were knee boots, along with a belt bra. She had on shorts, and gloves as well.

She held a spear tightly in her hands.

They walked passed me, not even paying me any attention. I didn't mind, I was use to it. I've had people forget I was around.

I felt something inside of me, as if something was trying to break out. I got a splitting headache, and quickly clutched my head. I looked up, seeing the five from before waiting by the building that was close to the gate.

They were talking amongst themselves. I couldn't hear what they were saying, nor did I care. They weren't with me, so why should I have cared.

I looked up, seeing Adell, his dad, and Rozalin walking to the group.

"These are the mercenaries I hired to help you," Stated Adell's dad. He pointed to the skull. "This is Clive, he's magic support." He then pointed to the warrior. "This is Sabre, the leader." He then pointed to the healer. "This is Treya, the healer." He then pointed to the last one. "This is Freya, who is physical support."

Adell walked up to them, a smile on his face. "So you're going to help me kill Zenon?" He asked them.

"That's what we were hired to do isn't it?" Clive said back, almost with venom. Adell was taken aback for a second before Clive got hit in the back of the head.

"Just ignore his outbursts. They tend to happen a lot," Said Sabre. Clive glared at him but said nothing. Within a few minutes they were off, with me following behind them off course. I figured why ask when they would be forced to take me if I just followed them.

I followed them, as we went into a forest. The leaves were a bright green, almost lively on ground. The trees were a light brown. We walked on a dirt road, for about a hour, before someone finally noticed me.

"Why the hell are you following us?" Questioned Freya, as she turned around pointing her spear at me. Everyone except Rozalin stopped as if on cue.

"It looks like fun," I stated plainly. "Plus I figured if I followed you guys you couldn't say no to me joining."

"James?" Asked Adell.

"Yep," I said plainly.

"You know him?" Asked Sabre.

"Yea, my sister accidentally summoned him a bit before you guys came," Said Adell.

"Isn't he the one that was by the gate when we entered the town?" Questioned Treya.

"He is," Clive stated plainly. He was staring at me, as if fascinated by something. "And I think we should take him with us."

"Why?" Asked Sabre, surprised.

"It's just a feeling I have," Clive said, as his eyes never left me. I was starting to get creeped out.

"We should listen to him," Said Treya, as she looked at me. "It's not often he gets a good feeling from someone."

"It's not like we could take him back now anyway," Said Adell, as he turned around and started walking away. I continued walking with them, knowing that my plan had worked.

"So what's your name?" Asked Sabre, as he started walking beside me.

"I'm James," I said plainly. He held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Said Sabre. I shook his hand, a slight smile on my face.

"Where are you from?" Asked Clive, from behind.

"I'm from Earth," I stated, as I turned back to look at him.

"So you're human?" Clive Questioned, looking up at my horns.

"I was. This place is apparently cursed to where humans turn into demons."

"What about Adell?"

"He seems to be the one exception." As we walked, for the rest of the trip in silence, we soon came to a type of pond. There were a few prinnies around. _I should throw one!_ Was my first thought. I noticed, that everyone was pulling out they're weapons, preparing for a battle.

That's when the thought hit me, I was unarmed. I held out my fist, knowing that it was my only choice. I dashed forward, at a prinny. It reached into its messenger bag, pulling out two sword. It slashed at me with one of them, which I barely dodged.

My fist collided with its face. It was knocked backwards, into a tree. I looked down, seeing that it had dropped one of his sword. I quickly picked it up, smiling as I held it. It wasn't the first time I had used one.

One of my friends, had like six swords, and we had fought with them before. I dashed at the prinny, who was still against the tree, my only guess was hurt. I stabbed the sword through it, going into the tree as well.

I pulled out the sword, seeing it's body go limp. I turned, in time to feel two swords cut into my arms. I let out a scream of pain for a second, before I kicked the prinny in the face. It fell to the ground, and exploded, flinging me backwards. I hit a tree, hard.

I heard the tree groan behind me. I tried to move, barely making it out of the way, before the tree came crashing down. I was on the ground, my whole body covered in pain. Yet a felt a numbing sensation. I could literally feel my back getting better, and the cuts on my arms closing.

I got up, looking around, seeing Treya with her hand held up. "Thanks," I said to her, as I got off of the ground. I looked around the battlefield. I could see that most of the prinnies were dead, there was only one that was left.

Yet, he wasn't there for much longer, before he ran into the forest, and didn't come back. I smiled, as everyone gathered around. For my first real fight, it seemed to have went well. I looked around the remains of the battlefield, and saw that there was a few swords on the ground, that the prinnies had used.

I walked over to one, and picked it up. _It's better then nothing_. I thought. Even though it was short, extremely short, I could do more damage with this then with my fists. I joined the rest of the group, and then we set off.

"The way you fought," I heard Clive say, from beside me.

"What about it?" I questioned him.

"You've never fought before have you?"

"You'd be right, I haven't. Or at least not a fight to the death."

"Have you even been trained?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"...I give you a week till you die," Clive said plainly, as he walked faster, to the front of the group. I sighed, seems I wasn't too good at fighting, even though I did kill two of them, I had gotten pretty badly injured.

"Just be thankful you weren't hurt worse," Said Treya, as if reading my mind.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, yet again.

"There is an extent to how much healing magic can heal a person at a time, and you were almost to that point."

"If all you're going to do is get hurt, then stay the hell off of the battlefield," Said Freya, with venom laced through her voice.

"If I die I die, simple as that," I said back to her. Of course I was scared to die, but if I died for a good cause, it didn't seem to bother me.

Freya simply shook her head, as she continued walking.

"Don't pay any mind to what she said, she'll come around to you eventually," Treya said as she went to catch up with Freya.

"Hard to believe they're twins, right," Said Sabre, from behind me.

"They're twins?" I asked confused.

"Exactly, they act almost nothing alike, nor do they look alike."

"Would have never guessed."

"Most people wouldn't."

Something strange happened in my head. It was like something snapped.

_Blood._

_Conflict._

_Destruction._

_Lets cause it all._

I clutched my head, feeling pain go through it. Sabre gave me a strange look, as I smiled evilly for a second, before my face went back to normal, and the pain went away.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned, worried about me.

"No...everything's fine," I said back. "Just since I've been here, my heads been hurting. It's probably a side effect of the horns growing out of my head."

"That could be what it is," Said Clive from in front of us. "There are numerous side effects of turning into a demon. Especially when the physical body changes as yours has. You could expect more, aches, as you seem to think they are, as your body changes."

Clive started walking beside me, and whispered in my ear, "I think you're wrong though. I think it's something else."

I stopped walking, surprised, he continued walking, not caring that I was no longer beside him.

"What did he say?" Asked Sabre, as he looked at me. He had stopped a few feet in front of me.

"...Nothing," I said plainly as I started running, trying to catch up with the group. I didn't want to be left behind and lost. Sabre stared at me for a second, not buying it. But he didn't push it, instead, he walked fast, and caught up with the group.

_How was I to know, what Clive had hinted at, at that time. Was it even possible for me to know? Did he even know for sure? I'm not sure, and I'm not sure if I'd have ever known._

S/N: And here's the first chapter of the rewrite done! Hope you guys enjoy it. I'll leave the first version up (At least until this one's done since the sequel's up as well. Though once this rewrites done I'll probably take it down.) As you can probably see, for those of you that read the original (Or went back to read the original first chapter) there are quite a few differences between the two versions.

One of the major ones, being me ending the chapter earlier then what it was in the original version, which ended after another fight. I felt that having two fights in the (at least the first chapter) Would be too much.

I hope I've gotten better at writing battle scenes since the first version. We'll, see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

S/N: Here's the second chapter of the rewrite. I hope you all enjoy it. It's fun going back and redoing the original after all these years (even though it's only been around three or four.) Some of the stuff I had in the original is going to be completely taken out, in case you didn't know. Mainly the stuff that only had one appearance, or use and never used again. Going back to the main point, here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

We had been walking for what felt like hours, and needless to say, my legs hurt. It had to have been at least five or so hours of straight walking, and my body wasn't use to it.

"It's time or a break," Adell finally said, to my pleasure. I dropped to the ground, and sat down, against a tree. We were walking through a forest still, it seemed to be endless.

"I'm tired," I said quietly, so quiet it was barely audible.

"If this makes you tired you might as well give up now," I heard Freya say to me. I didn't bother responding, it took to much energy, which I was lacking right now. I closed my eyes for a second. Yet something I didn't expect to happen did.

I found myself, in the dark forest again. The clearing appeared to be even darker then the last time.

"Seems the seals weakening," The same voice as before said.

"Seal?" I asked her.

"Seems my plan's already off. If you can avoid conflict, it seems to weaken the seal."

"Why should I trust you?"

"If you don't do as I say, you'll lose your body," She said plainly. "This darkness here is caused by the seals weakening."

"You've given me no reason to trust you," I stated to her, as I started walking, to where I thought the voice was coming from.

"If you don't a life will die." _The hell? The voice is coming from above now._

"So? Why should I care?" I questioned.

"If you don't then thinks will change from the path they are meant to be."

"Like I give a fuck!" I yelled at her. For some reason, it seemed whatever this dark forest was, had given me my energy back.

"You're worse at listening then I expected," The voice said. I just started ignoring her. She sighed, very audibly, before the world faded around me. "At least try to avoid combat."

With that, I was greeted by the darkness I had expected. I opened my eyes, taken in the world around me again. It seemed everyone was doing they're best to rest.

"You can fall asleep damn fast," Sabre said. I looked up, seeing him sitting on a branch of the tree I was leaning against.

"How long was I out?" I questioned. It had to be some time, if he had climbed up there.

"For thirty minutes." My eyes opened wide.

"That long?"

"Yea, no one could even wake you, we were going to leave fifteen minutes ago, but no matter what we did, you wouldn't get up. We were about to leave while carrying you if you still wouldn't get up.

"The lazy-ass is up I see," Said Freya, as she glared at me. I glared right back, as I stood up.

"You're starting to get on my damn nerves," I growled at her.

_Kill._

"So what if I am? You've been getting on mine," She growled right back.

_Blood. Gore._

"You've done nothing but annoy me," I growled at her. I felt something. It was wrapping around me, holding me still.

_Mayhem is but a step away. Dive on in._ Something said in my head. It sounded male and demonic. I smiled evilly. My head was hurting but I didn't care. I held my hand up, seeing darkness wrapped around it.

"The hell?" I heard Sabre question. I heard something hit the ground behind me. Freya didn't respond, just stared at me, wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. My voice...it was different. There was something evil about it.

_Let loose the darkness in your heart._

"Stop speaking!" I shouted out loud, as I clutched my head.

_Free me._

"No!"

_Give in._

I fell to the ground, screaming. I heard footsteps coming from all around me, but I didn't care.

"I refuse!"

I heard something said in the background, but I didn't care. Yet, just as sudden as it started, it stopped. I started panting, as I slowly dropped my hands from my head. I looked at them, as they went to the ground. They were no longer masked in darkness.

"What happened?" I questioned out loud, barely able to speak.

"You tell us," Said Freya, though her teeth.

"I...don't know. It's never happened before."

"While it was happening I sensed another being inside of him, maybe it has to deal with that," Stated Clive.

"Another being?" I asked, confused.

"I can sense beings, as long as they're angels, demons, or even humans, within a certain area of me. From you, I could sense another at the time."

"He's going to be a liability," Freya stated plainly as she stared at me. "If he snaps, he could kill us."

"I don't think he will," Sabre said, challenging Freya. "I'm confident we could still take him."

"...I like how you guys are talking about killing me," I said in a sarcastic tone. I got up, glaring at them.

"We should get moving," Adell said, trying to stop the conversation. I didn't blame him, if I knew the way to end it.

The words of the female voice were stuck in my head. _Avoid combat as much as possible. _She had also mentioned a seal. Maybe the darkness had to deal with that. _She did mention that the darkness in that forest was denser because of the seal weakening._

I wasn't sure on what to do. I felt immense power when I was covered in the darkness. Yet I also felt myself weakening, it was a strange feeling.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, by the sound of doods. I looked up, seeing prinnies in front of us. I held out my sword, a grin on my face.

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

I dashed forwards, smiling. The prinny drew his swords out of his bag, only to be sliced in two, before he could even use them. Something was strange, it was almost like I wasn't in control. I turned, as another one slashed at me, and I jumped back.

I saw darkness leaving a trail behind me. Then all at once, it faded, and I dropped to the ground, confused. I turned, to a different prinny, who seemed to be scared. I took a step to him, and he took a step back.

A spear appeared through his chest, as his body seemed to go limp. Freya kicked it of the spear, before turning to me.

She didn't say anything, just gave a look, before turning around. I was confused, as I looked around. _I'm a monster._ I thought in my head. I looked around, seeing that the fight was over.

I moved, to where the group was, feeling a few eyes on me.

As we started walking, Sabre asked, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from an Earth," I told him plainly.

"Does everyone from your world do that?"

"No. I have no clue what the hell the darkness is. It just, happened," I explained to him. He stared at me for a second, before looking away.

I glanced around for a second, and spotted Freya glancing at me. I smiled at her, and she looked away. I looked at her for a second longer, before looking in front of me.

"What does the seal have to do with this power?" I questioned myself out loud. I saw Clive stop in his tracks in front of me, and I nearly ran into him. He turned to me, staring at me for a second.

"Did you just mention a seal?" He asked me.

"Yes why?"

"Is that what the darkness comes from?"

"That's what I was told at least."

"Who told you that?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "When I've fallen asleep, and when I first came here, a voice talked to me. She mentioned the seal weakening, and that's what the darkness was."

"I might be able to help them," He said to me.

"How?"

"I've studied sealing magic a bit. I should be able to strengthen it."

"That's good," I said to him.

"We should wait till we set up camp though. It could take some time."

"Okay," I said to him. He picked up the walking pace, and we continued on with the group. My mind was else were, at the thought of being able to have the darkness seal strengthened. I knew I should do it, but I still had some doubts.

It wasn't long, till we set up camp. Once we did, I was seated beside a tree, with Clive standing in front of me.

"In order for the seal to work right, we'll both need to enter your mind," Clive stated.

"Enter my mind?" I questioned confused.

"You've never done it? It's very easy to do," Clive said. He held his hand to my head. "Just close your eyes and try to enter the world of you mind...it's hard to explain."

I decided to do my best to listen to him. I closed my eyes, and tried to enter a world within myself. As I did, I saw a forest appear, along with the dark smog. My eyes, or at least the version in my minds, opened wide.

It was the world the voice kept bringing me too.

"Now do you know where this seal is?" Questioned Clive.

"No I do-" I started before being cut off.

"I sense it in front of us," Clive said plainly, and started to walk forwards. I followed him, till we got to some kind of door. It was covered in cracks, and looked ready to break at any second.

Clive walked up to it, and placed his hand on it. He remained still.

"Damn what the hell is sealed within you?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"What ever it is, it must be important, for such a complex seal. I'll do my best to fix it up, and expand on it, but I can't grantee anything." From there he went to work. I had no clue what he was doing, nor could I even explain it.

Something smashed against the door. "Kill," Could be heard coming from the other side of it. Clive picked up his work.

"What ever is back there, doesn't sound to friendly," He said as a joke, surprising me.

"You can joke?"

"...Shut it," He said plainly as he continued working. It wasn't that much longer, until the cracks started disappearing.

"It should hold for now, or at least I hope it does," Clive said plainly.

"Why do you hope it does?" I asked him. He gave me an are you stupid look.

"What ever is on the other side, definitely seems like it wants blood."

"...How do we leave now/" I asked him.

"Just close your eyes, then feel as if your opening your real eyes. Again hard to explain," He said back. He closed his eyes, and faded from my mind. I looked around, noticing that the darkness was fading.

As I closed my eyes, I caught sight of white wings, but when I opened my eyes, they were gone.

"Maybe I imagined them," I said to myself, as I closed my eyes again, and left my mindscape.

I opened my eyes, and smelled food. My stomach growled, as I got up. I then ate with the group and went to sleep.

_If I had known the importance of the door, or the voices warning, would I have stopped fighting? Maybe, or maybe it would have made me fight even more, I'll never know._

S/N: Welcome back all my readers! Here's the second chapter, or as it was in the original story, part of the first. So far I'm liking my rewrite a lot more, but please tell me what you think. As you might have noticed, there still a lot off differences, such as already going to the mindscape, which didn't happen till much later in the original.

I'm trying to handle the seal thing better in this one, cause with how I took it in my original version, after rereading it, it didn't explain anything on it, besides how it got there. Well I hope you like, and if you have any comparison questions for the first one please feel free to ask.


End file.
